Recently, technologies for recognizing a user's 3D (three dimensional) gesture and using the same have been developed in the fields of game consoles and televisions, and therefore, development related to the 3D gesture recognition devices has been accelerated. A 3D input device of the abovementioned type may be applicable to various applications by detection of depth information in addition to plane information of an image.
However, a conventional 3D gesture recognition device has a difficulty in miniaturization because it is sold as an external type or as a separate accessory type due to a module size thereof being too big. Meantime, concomitant with recent explosive growth of smart mobile terminals such as smart phones and smart pads, demand on 3D gesture recognition devices has expanded to mobile terminals. However, there is generated a disadvantage in mounting the 3D gesture recognition device on the mobile terminals due to difficulty in miniaturization as discussed above.